


Flower?

by Pepsi_Or_Coke



Category: Dragon Ball Super
Genre: 2 chapters, Anger, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Goku Black is known as Kakarot but later gets his name Goku Black, M/M, Mention of Bardock, Mention of Tora, Romance, Short Story, Young Love, complicated relationship, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 00:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20666303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepsi_Or_Coke/pseuds/Pepsi_Or_Coke
Summary: Goku and Black are one day in a field when Goku sees a flower and hands it to Black. Not knowing that flower will be their symbol of the love and their friendship





	1. Friends For Life

Goku: *picks out a flower and hands it to Kakarot* flower?

Kakarot: *his face heats up and places his finger on his lips, thinking. He reaches out and takes it before kissing Goku's cheek. Both blushing now* thank you...

Goku: *smiles lightly* you're welcome, Kaka

Kakarot: *not one to express his feelings well, smells the flower with a hard pout*

Goku: *he leans in and kisses his cheek, giggling* let's be friends

Kakarot: *his pout turned into a smile/smirk* yeah! Fighting crime side by side! Together!

Goku: *holds out his pinky* forever

Kakarot: *wraps his pinky around his* always

Gine: Goku!

Fasha: Kakarot!

Goku and Kakarot: coming!

*both getting up and running back to their moms. Forgetting about the flower*


	2. Together, Forever

*the thunder roars out louder as the rain comes down on two figures. Freezing, hurt, and covered in blood as they both lean against a truck*

Goku: *his shirt soaking to him as he silently cries. Tears burning his right eye as Black punched him. Giving him a possible black eye. He tastes blood not sure from his split lip or from one of his now missing teeth. He was mad, he was cold, and he just wanted to go home and drain away everything in a shower*

Black: *he looks at Goku as he grew angry. Not at the man but himself. How could he? How DARE he hurt him? He looked away, feeling sick as he more so hugs himself. Knowing Bardock will kill him for hurting Goku. He sighs heavily before seeing a blue rose. He knows Goku loves roses, especially the moon rose. He bent down and picked it out of the ground before facing the man* Goku, look at me please

Goku: *he didn't turn, not really. Just looks at him out of the corner of his eye* what? Going to yell and beat me some more?

Black: *huffs, grabbing his arm and pulls him close before shoving the flower in his hand* shut up and I'm sorry...we were having a good time, I don't know why you mentioning Vegeta got me so angry. I just...I can't lose you to someone else. Especially someone like him. I love you Goku

Goku: *he hugs him, nuzzling his neck* Black I'm not leaving you for any other Saiyan. I have you and only need you *sighs heavily*

Black: *he looks at him before nuzzling his cheek and neck. Holding him close as he goes Ssjr*

Goku: *smiles lightly* you know what's my favorite rose?

Black: well I assumed the moon rose as I know that's your favorite...hopefully

Goku: *chuckles lightly and kisses him* yes but you're my favorite rose. Nobody can be you. Not even a clone. Like a rose

Black: *rolls his eyes playfully* I need to get you home. You're blabbering now

Goku: no Dad will kill you if I go home this way

Black: yeah well mother will slaughter me if I sneak you in like this

Goku: *starts laughing a bit harder* let's just stay here then *snuggles into him. Purring loudly*

Black: *he looks up to see the storm is passing before looking down at him and holds him tight* okay. But just until morning

Goku: I love you Blacky

Black: *lays his chin on his head* I love you too Goku

*the end*


End file.
